L'escroc
by lele-35
Summary: Draco Malefoy, dans une affaire florissante du marché des potions, se fait bêtement arnaquer par un escroc. Il devient ruiné en l'espace d'une journée. ( OS écrit pour les nuits d'HPF sous le thème de " ruiner".


- Oui, ruiné, du verbe RUINER, qu'est-ce que tu ne saisis pas là-dedans, crétin ?

Draco Malefoy n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il passait une mauvaise journée. Une très mauvaise journée.

Tout d'abord, sa secrétaire était venu lui donner sa démission pour cause de grossierté envers elle. Il n'était pas grossier d'abord, si elle n'était pas fichue de lui rendre un dossier à l'heure, c'était de sa faute, pas la sienne. Il l'avait juste réprimandée.

Ensuite, il était allé à un rendez-vous d'affaires avec un marchand de peau de plumes de pégase. Les pégases étant rares, les plumes l'étaient. Hors, il en avait besoin. Son entreprise de potions avait développée une nouvelle recette de potions, et les plumes de ces satanés canassons étaient nécessaires ! Ils voulaient faire une production de masse, et donc avaient besoin de passer commande. Mais ce crétin de marchand était dure en affaires, et lui avait demandé un prix bien plus qu'exorbitant, clamant sans honte qu'il lui faisait une offre raisonnable.

Naturellement, il l'avait renvoyé, en se retenant de lui arracher la tête, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il garde maîtrise de soi voyons.

Ensuite, un des gosses de Zabini lui avait rendu visite. D'ordinaire, il acceptait la présence de celui-ci. Le fils de son ami le considérait un peu comme un oncle, et il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de s'incruster dans son bureau.

Mais aujourd'hui, énervé par le marchand de plumes, dès que le petit avait posé une seule question, il lui avait crié dessus, lui disant de le laisser travailler en paix et de se la fermer. Bien-sûr, il avait vite regretté, mais le petit et son père n'avaient pas été aussi compréhensifs que prévus. Le petit avait quitté son bureau en pleurs, courant rejoindre son père qui venait à peine de le déposer dans son bureau, et Zabini s'était à son tour énervé contre lui, et avait quitté son bureau avec un claquement de porte. Visiblement, il lui faisait la tête.

Un employé était alors entré pour lui demander des nouvelles au sujet des plumes. De rage, il avait jeté de la poudre de cheminette dans sa cheminée, et avait contacté le vendeur en acceptant son offre.

A peine leur accord fut officialisé que son compte à Gringotts avait diminué, jusqu'à être... de la fortune des Weasley. L'escroc avait trouvé le moyen de lui voler trois fois de ce qu'il avait accepté. Il ne savait pas comment. Mais dans tous les cas, le type avait mystérieusement disparu de la circulation. Mais il avait eu la grâce de lui livrer les plumes demandées. Une question de conscience peut-être ?

Alors il avait contacté les Aurors. Il s'était fait traité de mangemort par un nouvel Auror débutant. Il s'était même figée, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu de tels propos à son encontre. Alors il avait répliqué pas très aimablement, faisant accourir tous les Aurors, y compris leur foutu chef, Potter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? avait-il demandé d'une voix ferme.

- Oh rien, ton pote ici m'a juste traité de mangemort et a refusé de traiter mon cas ! Bravo, je ne savais pas que la discrimination était tolérée chez les Aurors ! avait-il ironisé.

- C'est vrai ?

Le petit Auror s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, et avait répondu d'une petite voix que ça l'était. Le regard de Potter s'était durci, et il avait fini dans son bureau.

Il avait dû attendre quinze minutes avant que le Chef ô combien fantastique ne prenne sa déposition contre cet espèce d'arnaqueur.

Et à présent, il se retrouvait là, à lui expliquer la situation.

- Tu es ruiné ?

Il avait un air stupéfait qui énerva encore plus Draco.

- Oui, ruiné, du verbe RUINER, qu'est-ce que tu ne saisis pas là-dedans, crétin ?

- D'accord, j'ai saisi . On le retrouvera. Plusieurs autres cas ont été enregistré ces dernières semaines.

- Tu veux dire que vous le laisser courir depuis des semaines ? Ah bravo les Aurors ! La qualité des services est respectable !

- La ferme, rétorqua-t-il avec le plus grand calme, rentre donc et laisse-nous nous occuper de ça.

Agacé d'être mis à l'écart comme un enfant de quatre ans, il s'en alla, non sans insulter Potter au passage, et décida de se rendre à son entreprise. Tout n'était pas perdu, ils avaient les plumes, et pouvaient encore lancer la production.

Pendant un mois lui-même et toute son entreprise s'attela à la tâche. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait les payer, mais si ces potions réussissaient, il devrait pouvoir être moins ruiné que prévu.

La potion était pour voler . Tout seul. Un concept ridicule, étant donné que les balais existaient, et que les plus grands sorciers pouvaient voler sans rien du tout, mais il était persuadé que des pigeons se laisseraient prendre pour apprendre à voler. Des pigeons. Pour apprendre à voler. Haha. Il en aurait rigolé devant ses employés avec un rire diabolique s'il n'avait pas peur d'être pris pour le prochain mage noir cinglé.

L'arnaqueur n'était toujours pas retrouvé malgré les promesses de Potter. Quelle incompétence ! Comment cet idiot avait-il pu finir Auror ? Et même Weasley y était parvenu ! Jamais il ne comprendrait !

Le mois suivant, les potions étaient sur le marché. Ses apothicaires avaient mis en vente le produit, en le mettant bien en valeur.

La potion fit fureur. A Pré-Au-Lard, les élèves en achetèrent curieux, et quand certains virent que ça marchait réellement, le produit se vendit comme des petits pains.

Au Chemin de Traverse, les sorciers plus âgées étaient plus méfiants vis-à-vis de cette potion, mais une démonstration un jour de marché conquit les plus aventureux, et ils réussirent à vendre pas mal de potions.

Ainsi, Draco voyait sa vieille fortune remonter petit à petit. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Il était à peine au niveau de la fortune de Potter. Il lui fallait plus. Il fallait que ce crétin retrouve cet arnaqueur, et lui menace de lui arracher la langue pour retrouver tous ses gallions.

Ce fut ce qui arriva deux mois après. Les Aurors avaient surpris cet escroc dans les rues du Londres Moldu, après une surveillance étroite. Celui-ci en effet, essayait de vendre la potion de Draco justement, à des moldus. Le parfait marché.

Mais bien entendu, cette petite affaire n'avait pas duré. Des moldus qui volaient, ça se remarquait. Aussi cet idiot s'était fait retrouvé aussi simplement que s'il avait prononcé « Voldemort » à l'époque de la Guerre.

Et à présent, il travaillait en intérêt général, et lui versait chaque mois des gallions. Et il en aurait en guise de compensation en plus.

Alors oui, il était toujours ruiné selon lui. Mais sa ruine diminuait de mois en mois, et au final, bientôt il serait plus riche qu'avant.

Il s'était même réconcilié avec Zabini, et presque avec son fils, qui ne venait plus dans son bureau et qui le regardait de travers, mais plus autant qu'avant.

Être ruiné lui avait appris une leçon. Si on voulait être plus riche, il fallait passer par cette case là pour le devenir. C'était donc presque avec impatience qu'il attendait d'être ruiné de nouveau.


End file.
